Before Time Runs Out
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When Clarissa is held back at the Institute by her friends dad what will she do? She doesn't know until she climbs out her window, and goes to some club. Clarissa did not expect to fight with demons. After being bitten, and saved by some guy she knows her fate. She now has to race against the clock of her life. The offer to save her life will cost her everything. Will she accept?


**o.O.o**

Clarissa woke up. Her best friend, Alec standing above her. She looked at the clock before looking back at his gorgeous face. 4:27. She groaned.  
"Alec what are you doing here?" He stared back at her "Clare you were having nightmares again. I am glad my dad isn't here or else he would of heard you screaming!"

She looked at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for being here Alley, no one else understands my nightmares." Alec relaxed in her arms, and hugged her back.  
He pulled away worriedly, "Do you need anything?" She looked at him "Can you read to me?" He looked into her big green eyes "Sure Clare."

He picked up a book and started reading.

**o.O.o**

She woke up. Alec wasn't there anymore. That night she'd dreamt about, happened a few days ago. Before Alec and Robert left for a couple of council meetings in Idris.  
She really wanted to text him, but of course there is no cell phone reception in Idris. She was hungry. She didn't bother to cook, so she was heading to Taki's.

She went to her closet. She pulled on black tights, a baby blue tank top, a white lace top, and her converse. She picked up her messenger bag, which contained her phone, drawing book, pencils, her stele, her favorite book, and a couple of weapons. She lugged out the door and walked to Taki's.

It was only a few blocks away so she wasn't walking for too long. When she walked in she noticed a couple of vampires, two shadow hunters, and the waitress Kaelie.

She took a seat in the corner, right across from the shadow hunters. She pulled out her book right as Kaelie walked up. She had come here a lot so she was a regular of Kaelie's.

"Hello there Clare. What can I get you?" She looked at Kaelie, "Um, Can I get my usual?" Her usual contained of one large black coffee. Nothing else.  
"Sure, that's one large black coffee coming up!" Kaelie said with a grin, as she walked to the kitchen. She could feel stares on her. Like what teen orders one large black coffee! Oh well. She resorted to her book.

She looked up minutes later to see one of the vampires standing over her. "Hello gorgeous." She looked back at him but said nothing.  
He stared at her "Do you not like compliments?" She stared back at him and said with a smile "I just don't like bullshit."

His stare turned into a cold glare. He whispered "You better watch it darling." He grabbed a lock of her fiery hair, and twirled it with his fingers. She pulled it out of his reach and replied "You better turn around and walk away if you know what's good for you." He smirked "Really? Would you like to try?"

She pulled out her dagger and pinned him against the wall with the blade to his neck. "I am giving you one last chance, darling." He looked at his friends,  
and he ran from her grasp and out the door. She smiled, and sat back into her booth. Now every one was looking at her. She noticed her coffee was there.

She reached for her coffee and took a sip while happily reading a book. Out of the edge of the book she noticed something red. She looked up from her book, and at her arm. She was bleeding.

That vampire scratched her! Whatever she reached for her stele. She traced an unknown rune on her arm. A healing rune, not and iratze, and not from the Gray Book. One she had created. It was more powerful than an iratze. It could heal broken bones, internal bleeding, infections and much more.

She noticed the two shadow hunters looking at her. One was a black haired girl, with blue eyes. And the other a blonde haired angel boy with golden eyes.

She kept at her book. Only until the girl sat beside her. "What is that?" She said pointing to Clarissa's arm. "A rune."

Then the boy came and sat beside her "That is not real, what is that?" Clarissa looked at them both as the stared back at her. "It's a healing rune."

They both looked at each other and until the girl said "That's not possible, it's not in the gray book!"

She had a gift. She could create new runes. She didn't know why, her father did though, but he died so Clarissa would never know.  
"That's because I created it." And with that she picked up her stuff and walked out the door.

**o.O.o**

* * *

**Review if you would like more! If you read the summary you get a little more of the story! Thank for following, reviewing, and favouritng**** my work**

**-Mela :P**


End file.
